d20npcsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rakshasa Sorcerer 3
Radamanthys, male rakshasa Sor3: CR 13; Medium outsider (native); HD 7d8+3d4+40; hp 72; Init +3; Spd 40 ft.; AC 25 (+3 deflection, +3 Dex, +9 natural); Base Attack/Grapple +8/+9; Atk +9 melee (1d4+1, 2 claws) and +4 melee (1d6, bite); SA Detect thoughts (DC 17, 60 ft. quarter circle); SQ Change shape, damage reduction 15/good and piercing, darkvision 60 ft., spell resistance 30; AL LE; SV Fort +10, Ref +9, Will +8; Str 12, Dex 17, Con 18, Int 16, Wis 10, Cha 21; Height 6 ft. Skills and Feats: Bluff +22, Concentration +17, Craft (tattoo) +10, Diplomacy +7, Disguise +19, Intimidate +10, Knowledge (arcana) +6, Listen +10, Move Silently +14, Perform (oratory) +15, Sense Motive +10, Spellcraft +16, Spot +8, Tumble +8, Empower Spell, Improved Familiar, Silent Spell, Spell Focus (necromancy), Still Spell. Sorceror Spells per Day: (6/6/6/6/5/3; base DC = 15 + spell level, 17 + spell level for necromancy): 0- detect magic, light, mage hand, message, read magic, resistance, touch of fatigue; 1st- charm person, mage armor&, magic missile, shield, silent image&. 2nd- ghoul touch&, invisibility&, protection from arrows&, spectral hand. 3rd- dispel magic, stinking cloud&, vampiric touch. 4th- bestow curse, black tentacles&. 5th- cloudkill. &-- Spells requiring a material component Possessions: Robes of white and blue silk with gold and opal trim gp, a blood-filled chalice crafted from a human skull with a large ruby in each eye gp, ring of protection +3, Redeye, male imp familiar: Tiny outsider (evil, extraplanar, lawful); HD 10; hp 36; Init +3; Spd 20 ft., fly 50 ft. (perfect); Base Attack/Grapple +8/+0; Atk +11 melee (1d4 plus poison, DC 13, 1d4 Dex, 2d4 Dex, sting); SA Spell-like abilities; SQ Alternate form, damage reduction 5/good or silver, darkvision 60 ft., fast healing 2, immunity to poison, fire resistance 5; AL LE; SV Fort +6, Ref +9, Will +9; Str 10, Dex 17, Con 10, Int 10, Wis 12, Cha 14. Special Qualities: At will: detect good, detect magic, invisibility; 1/day: suggestion (DC 15). Description Radamanthys lives in a fortified mansion with scores of servants he keeps in control with a combination of magic, fear, and hostage family members. He normally assumes a human form, and kills anyone who knows his true nature. When Radamanthys is away on business, Redeye takes on a human form and holds down the fort. The Chalice of Radamanthys: As long as he is able to take a sip of blood from his chalice while casting a spell, it requires no material component. This does not increase the casting time of the spell, or work for spells with material components that cost more than 1 gp. As a standard action six times per day, Radamanthys may drink deep from his chalice to gain the benefits of a potion of cure serious wounds (3d8+5 hp healed). This provokes as usual for quaffing a potion. Any time Radamanthys takes damage or is affected by a harmful spell, he must succeed at a Concentration check using his Dexterity modifier (his bonus to the check is +16, and the DC is 10 + damage or 15 + spell level), or spill the blood from the chalice and lose one cure serious wounds for the day. If this happens, Radamanthys becomes angry and focuses his attacks on the cause of the spillage. category:CR 13 category:Outsider Category:Sorcerer